I'd Lie
by spoiled princez
Summary: My first songfic! A Lashley version of Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie". Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS...


**Before you guys get confused, there's no High School Musical that has ever happened in this story, so Lashley aren't popular as celebrities. Also, Lucas manages a band, and Ashley dreams to be a pop star.**

**This is my first songfic ever, so I hope you'd all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, nor the songs I used (and mentioned) here.**

* * *

I am getting ready for a huge night.

Well, not exactly huge, as it's not a party, a birthday bash, nor a shopping spree. Actually, it'll only be just me and Lucas Grabeel, my best friend. And also my biggest crush. Ever.

He had asked if we could go out for dinner. It's been a long time since we hung out just by the two of us, and so I agreed.

So I was freakishly nervous as ever.

For this night, I had slipped into a white dress topped with an over-sized rust sweater, black stockings and boots. **(1)**

Lucas had said he'd pick me up at 7 pm. It's already 6:58. I spent the next few minutes pacing back and forth, stopping now and then by the mirror to fix my hair.

The doorbell (finally) rung so sudden it made me jump. I looked into the little hole.

_It's him._ _This is it. _

After making sure I looked alright, I finally opened the door to see him smiling at me. I had to admit he looked cute even in his simple get-up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Hungry?"

"Not much, but maybe a few minutes more I'm gonna be starving. So you'd better get me to a restaurant as soon as possible, mister," I joked.

He laughed. "Yeah, sure, sure. Let's go."

My eyes suddenly widened when I saw a black car in my driveway."Woah, is that yours?" I pointed at it.

"Well, of course. Is there anyone else here besides me?" he looked around.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I took my place in the passenger side of the car while he took the wheel.

I haven't seen him throughout the whole summer, so I grabbed this chance to catch up with him. "So, what's up?"

He smirked. "You'll never guess what happened. It's probably the most awesome thing ever."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What is it?"

"Remember the band I was telling you I'm managing? We just won in 'Battle of the Bands', hosted by big producers in the music industry."

"So?"

"We're movin' up! We just signed a record deal and...and..." he trailed off, grinning.

"And what?" I prompted.

"We'll be famous all over the world!" he looked at me, and his eyes seem to sparkle in a million colors.

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_

* * *

I laughed. "Wow, you sure have big dreams. At least this summer's been fruitful for you guys," I said the last sentence with a tinge of jealousy, and he sensed it right away.

"Don't worry, little Miss Tizz. You'll be in the spotlight too, soon."

"Huh?"

"I know you also want to be a famous singer someday. Am I right?" he glanced at my way.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about that. I'll probably be more famous than you will ever be."

He laughed again. "Yeah, right." Then he went serious, adding, "So that sad look on your face is about something else. Hmm, let me see. Is it about your boyfriend?"

Shoot. He got it right away. How come he always knows what's up? "What are you talking about?" I stalled.

"You can't hide it from me. Come on. Tell me what happened. Is he hurting you? Did he make you cry? Tell me, and I'll hit him," he said.

I laughed bitterly. "Well, we...just broke up two days ago."

"Oh," he became silent for a moment, before he continued with a smile, "I can't believe it took you that long to realize he's such a jerk."

I smirked. "Yeah. You guys were all right."

"That's why I'll never fall in love," he said, as he run his fingers through his blonde hair. He looked at me. "I swear. It's way too complicated."

I laughed, secretly crossing my fingers, wishing he didn't really mean it. "Just admit you're too much of a coward."

"Coward?"

"Uh-huh. You just don't have the guts to ask someone out."

The traffic lights turned red, and he stopped the car. "You were saying?"

Uh-oh, he had that look on his face again. It only means one thing—the Tickling Monster's back! He reached out for me and tickled me on my side until I squirmed in my seat, laughing and screaming, begging him to stop. The car behind us suddenly honked loudly, and only then did we realize that the traffic light says 'GO' already. We were both out of breath when we started on our way again.

He was telling corny jokes again along the way, and I could only fake a smile. For some weird reason, I couldn't think of a nice comeback to his silly jokes. Maybe I was still bothered by his previous statement? Or maybe it's just this moment of being alone with him that makes me act like this...or probably both.

It's getting a little boring, so I turned on the radio. Paramore's _Crushcrushcrush _was on. "Ooh, it's your favorite..." I smiled at him.

"Cool! That's one of my favorites. Don't switch stations yet."

"I wasn't planning to anyway."

* * *

_He'll never fall in love  
__He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
__I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
__He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
__That I know all his favorite songs_

* * *

He sang along until it finished, and made a face when another familiar song came on the radio.

"OMG, it's Taylor Swift!" I squeaked.

"OMG, it's Taylor Swift!" he mimicked. "Now switch to another station."

"No! It's not fair!" I retorted.

As I heard Taylor's sweet voice singing _I'd Lie_, I sang along too. I realized the song was very much like how I was feeling right now—with _him_.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

As the chorus ended, he turned the radio off.

"Hey! The song's not yet finished!" I said, lightly hitting his arm.

"We're almost to the restaurant."

I grunted. "I hate you!" I turned to look out the window.

We were silent for a while, until he got to the parking lot. "Aww, come on. You can't be seriously mad at me for that," he said.

I kept looking away.

When we were completely parked, he made me face him. He was too strong that I couldn't pull away. Still, my head was tilted to the side, so he held my face in his hands and carefully turned me to face him completely.

I was slightly taken aback by his piercing blue eyes staring right at mine. They're just like his father's. And his face kind of reminds me of his sister, Autumn, who was beautiful too.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said gently.

I just nodded. I was speechless again.

"Awesome. May we now go inside and eat?"

"S-s-sure," I was amazed I managed to at least stutter a reply.

As he let go of me, he quickly got out of the car and opened my door for me. He held out his hand. I looked at it, then to him.

"You're supposed to take my hand and I'll help you out of the car," he said slowly.

"Oh right," I smiled sheepishly as I took his hand, and together we went inside the restaurant.

* * *

**Please review! I really, really, really, wanna know what you think of it.**

**XOXO,**

**A**

**(1) For the picture, please type in celebuzz[dotcom]/ashley-tisdale-lucas-grabeel-grab-s282701/**


End file.
